


总有一天，我们会去星星的尽头

by Srrow



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 08:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30036042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Srrow/pseuds/Srrow
Relationships: Topspin/Twin Twist (Transformers)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	总有一天，我们会去星星的尽头

宇宙从一个奇点坍缩，最初的原子在不稳定的引力场中吸引离散，成为彼此遥望的星星，而在星星上，我们诞生了。你知道吗？双钻，构成我们的原子和星辰别无二致。

在很长一段时间里上旋总和他这么说，次数多到全然失去浪漫色彩，听起来更像一种叫他回家吃饭的通讯铃声。和作为雷霆拯救队服役的双钻不同，上旋始终梦想要成为一个绘图师。实际上，这个梦想一度实现了，如果战争不来的话，

当双钻在遥远的地方冲锋陷阵，偶尔，眼前会看到上旋工作台上的星图。上旋没去过战场——至少那个时候没去过——除了因为常年捏着电容笔留下的浅浅凹痕，他的手部组件还保持着双生火种最初的、彼此相似的样子。上旋用那双手划开星海，把一个温柔的画面铺展到双钻的世界里，这样一来，哪怕下一纳秒，分不清来自谁管道里的能量液就要劈头盖脸浇到他身上，双钻也还觉得，世界没那么糟。

上旋加入雷霆拯救队是一件出乎意料的事。要双钻说，那种感觉很奇怪，他和上旋直接没有秘密，彼此共享着全部的意识，并且也这件事发生之前认认真真地讨论过好几个月周期，然而，当他跟着越跳越强的火种走过去，看到站在练兵场上的上旋时，双钻还是觉得难以相信。

很久很久以后，“铁拳王”加入雷霆拯救队实地考察取材。圆乎乎的武器工程师整天缩在感知器生人勿进的实验舱室。偶然有一次，双钻不记得是上旋还是自己路过的时候，正好听到两人讨论“在汽车人最高危部门当科研人员是一种什么样的体验“。铁拳说，当时警车问他，“你想成为其中一员的想法到底有多强烈”。

总之，直到那个时候，双钻才终于明白过来自己想问上旋的事情转化成语言表达是怎样一个问题。但那时，上旋已经是能独自带领一个小队的强大战士了。

撞针消失在深空之中的那一年，上旋加入了雷霆拯救队。双钻曾经百般阻拦，从双钻经历的旅程多么不堪回首生灵涂炭，谈到上旋自从拿到奥提雷克斯科技大学的聘书之后一天还剩多少户外运动时间。自古，用以辩论的话术不过晓之以理，动之以情。双钻和上旋说，如果他们在战场是一起受伤，神经电路承受双倍的感知压力会有多大的概率造成系统锁死；上旋和双钻说，可我想在你身边，必须直接能碰得到你才行。反应过来，双钻就被上旋说服了。

上旋的新兵时代惨不忍睹。每天，双钻从充电舱醒过来，他都觉得每一组齿轮每一个液压缸都像是刚从废墟里面拖出来。在雷霆拯救队刚好没有任务的塞伯坦黄昏时间，双钻会固定给还在受训的上旋通话，直到有一天他做了个以刚被挖出来的猛大帅为第一视角的梦，双钻下定决心要和兄弟好好谈谈他们的起床问题。通讯另一端，他们的母星上，上旋听得哈哈直笑，双钻说自己很严肃让他别笑，对面就传来叮叮咚咚敲晚饭能量罐头的声音。上旋越愉快双钻就越难受，他和他的哥哥说，他能感觉到他在受苦，他不敢去想象未来会发生什么。上旋声音辽远，像隔在跃迁轨道之间的宽阔星河，是的，上旋回答，他能感觉到他在受苦，这就是为什么他要来。

你的队长、你的医生、你的雷霆拯救队，他们都不知道你有多难受。后来，他们一起被感知器关进修复室，上旋这么说。可你对我无法隐瞒。然后，治疗必须的低温让他们的CPU降到低功耗的休眠状态，双钻感觉到火种兄弟的机体轻轻靠在身上的感觉，他不知道这种感觉来自上旋还是他自己，直到系统下线他也没弄明白。

和载具是勘探坦克的双钻不同，上旋作为一个汽车人，是少见的会飞的那种。铁打的雷霆流水的兵，作为汽车人人员流动最大的编队，双钻相信，在上旋来之前，这个部门很难调度飞船以外的空中支援。从那往后时光荏苒，看着活得还足够健康的上旋，弹簧才终于敢相信小队里有了一架不负“雷霆出击”之名的飞行单位。他们合作了相当长的时间，直到弹簧把一个单独的突击小队小队交给上旋。某次无意的闲谈中，弹簧吐露过一生少有的几次抱怨，“我真不敢想以后要是不能派飞机了怎么安排战略”，他如此评价。上旋一本正经回答道，“弹簧，我是气垫飞船”，罢了，用同样认真的语气说，他能适应雷霆拯救队，是因为双钻早把一切教会了他。但双钻清楚，比谁都清楚，那是因为上旋本来就是个很好的人，上旋能和弹簧一起站在舰桥上，一起指点着星图规划天时地利——就在冒出这个想法的片刻之后，双钻收到了一条私密信息。而你是人和，上旋说。

上旋是一个气垫飞船，双钻是一个钻探坦克，除非活着回到船上，他们没什么相见的机会。但这不是很糟，他们本来就是从不同的流水线出厂，这个时代颠沛流离，离别才是常事。可他们还是相见了，上旋找到的他。多年以后，他们一起作为雷霆拯救队穿越星海，上旋指着谁都没去过的星星说那就是此行的目的地。就算明知道接下来是九死一生的战前会议，双钻还是忍不住觉得，下一秒钟，上旋就会约他一起远行，他给他讲遥远的星星，信手拈来百亿周期的前世今生。

包括就算受伤了也不会特地向双钻道歉这一点在内，上旋身为雷霆拯救队表现得很不赖。

最后，上旋对他说：“感知器应该会帮我们写报告的吧？”


End file.
